


How Tommy Gets His Way

by Rod



Category: Big Wolf on Campus
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rod/pseuds/Rod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy can talk Merton into anything. And out of anything too, apparently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Tommy Gets His Way

"You're kidding me, right? I'd look... oh God, stop doing that, Tommy. Stop... wiggling. I know you're just trying to distract me and I'm not going to fall... for...

"No. I'll just look stupid. No, of course you don't look stupid, you look hot. Really, really hot. But you've got the body, you could look hot in a potato sack. Me geek, remember?

"Really?

"I am so whipped.

"You couldn't have got a pair in my size could you? These are so tight I can't...

"Make up your mind, Tommy. Do you want me in these leather trousers or out?"


End file.
